


A Certain Point of View

by lunarknightz



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets come from the most unlikely of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Point of View

"The last thing we need around here is another child." Arthur frowned. He had considered the family complete at three members. The recent birth of a son left him feeling unsettled, and he was much more distant and aloof from baby Peter than he ever had been from Nathan.

"This is just a temporary." Angela declared, "Until we can find him a proper home. He's my sister's son. Family."

"He's not my family."

"He doesn't have anyone else." Angela insisted. "His father was out of the picture before Ann even knew she was pregnant. I promised her that I would take care of him."

"He can't stay here. Ann was frightened of the child. She tried to drown him, Angela. I don't want him around my boys"

"Ann was sick. She couldn't handle the side effects of powers. You know that. But, this baby,he has the gene." Angela insisted. "It's company policy to place kids who test positive in an environment where they can be watched and controlled, for crying out loud. He could be of great use to us in the future."

"Did you have a vision?" He asked, referring to his wife's extraordinary power. Angela could dream of the future.

"I've had several." She nodded. "This far out, the future is quite unclear. It's hard to tell." Angela shuddered, thinking of the dreams that she'd had about her nephew. In some of her dreams, he was the simple bespectacled son of a watchmaker, in others, hew was a hero coming to save the day. She tried not to think of the nightmares, where a grownup Gabriel was an absolute monster.

"You don't sound so confident, Angela."

Angela glared at her husband. "He could be an angel, or a monster. Just like any other child."

 

*****

"Your father is dead." Angela said nonchalantly, while taking a sip of her tea. She was sitting across from Sylar at High Tea at the Palm Court in the Plaza Hotel, absolutely unfazed by the sins of her companion. "Your mother as well."

Sylar's gripped the tea cup harder, causing his knuckles to go white. "You promised me that you could tell me about my family." His voice grew louder. "How can you if they're dead?"

"The fact that they are dead doesn't make them any less your parents. Making a scene surely won't bring them back from the dead." She hissed. "You know I'm telling the truth, and if you had half a brain in your head, you would realize that there are plenty of other branches on a family tree than parents."

With a frown, he sighed. After taking a bite of a watercress sandwich, he spoke. "Tell me what you know."

"Your mother was named Anna. She was an evolved human like you and I. She was too young when she met your father, barely out of high school. He was in the service, and they had a whirlwind courtship that exploded when my father found out about them. Daddy wouldn't let Anna marry beneath her." Angela sighed. "Soon afterwards, your father was gone….I don't think he ever knew about you."

"Your father?"

"Anna was my little sister. Arthur and I did exaggerate your history for our own means, but you are part of the family, Gabriel. You stayed with us for a while after your mother died, before we placed you with the Grays."

"If I'm family, why didn't you raise me?"

"We had our reasons." Angela said, her words short and clipped. "You don't need to know more than that."

"Do you know anything else about my father?"

"I didn't at the time your mother died. I might have tried to contact him, had I known."

"And now?"

"He was a mechanic. After he broke up with Anna, he retired from the Marines and went back to his childhood home. Married a hometown girl and had two children with her. Boys. Your brothers, or half-brothers, to be exact."

"Brothers?" He asked, excitedly. "Where are they?"

"I don't exactly know."

"How can you not know?"

"Your father's wife died. A accident with a fire, very sad. After that your father became quite a nomad, selling his garage and raising your brothers on the road. I don't know exactly what his business was, but from the records I've found, your Dad ended up on the wrong side of the law a time or two. Your brothers, it seems, have followed in the family business."  
"The nomad part or the shady side of the law part?"

"It seems like both." Angela withdrew a manila folder from her Birkin Bag. "Here's all the information I could find."

Sylar reached out to grab it, and Angela gently put her hand over his. "Be careful, won't you? I've got a meeting across town, but stay as long as you like. I'll take care of the bill." With that, Angela left.

He opened the folder and gazed at the pictures inside. Older pictures of his father, who according to Angela's notes, had died a couple of years ago. And there were pictures of his brothers- a sandy haired man named Dean, and a taller brunette named Sam.

 

*****

"I'm afraid I've got an apology for you, Dean." Castiel said, appearing next to Dean.

"An apology?" Dean smirked. "What did you do, short sheet my bed?"

"As an messenger of God, I'm privy to a great amount of information. But even I do not know everything."

"You don't know everything? What happened to the phenomenal cosmic powers, huh?"

"I know more than you." Castiel sighed. "But I don't know everything. _I'm not God_."

"Well, _naturally_…"

"Sam is headed down a dangerous road. If he continues to use his powers in a destructive way…"

"No offense, but I've heard this song and dance before. I know it's not sweeps season, but why am I catching the repeat?"

"Sam could still pose great danger to world. I assumed all of the prophecies were of him. But Sam is not the great danger. Your brother is."

"Sam is my brother. My _only_ brother."

Castiel shook his head. "There is another."

"You've got to be shitting me."

Castiel was silent for a second before saying, "Be prepared, Dean. He is coming."

A second later, Castiel disappeared.

"Why do I feel like I fell asleep and woke up in _Star Wars_?


End file.
